Naraku's Secrets
by w i g g l e c a k e
Summary: Piko is Naraku's secret, a girl he's raised from when she was a baby. Piko doesn't know he's evil, and when she does find out, is it too late to try to change him? And will he ever let her go? CRAPPY REVIEW, GOOD STORY! : r&r please! :
1. Chapter 1

HI! (: this is my first fanfic EVER, so bear with me :P I thought of the idea as just sort of a twist, I guess.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inuyasha characters in the manga or anime; I only own Piko so far!**

Eh, REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know if I'm any good or not :) Thanks! ^^ Enjoy..

* * *

Prologue, Fifteen years ago

_Naraku had been mindlessly attacking a village one day, purely out of boredom. Killing everyone he saw in his path, without an ounce of remorse, brought him pleasure. He smiled as penniless villagers would plead and beg for their lives._

_Slash._

_Just when he'd thought he'd been done with that, he heard faint coo's of a baby and a mother telling it to shh. Naraku cackled underneath his baboon outfit. Leaping over the roof the tiny shack, he burst through making a large hole._

_"Please..." Some lady begged, holding her child close to her and cringing, letting out a string of promises and plea's. Naraku raised an arm, and cut her to shreds with his claws, feeling a rush that only killers could get. The baby dropped to the ground. Just as Naraku was about to kill it, he noticed something. It didn't cry. It smiled, in fact, even after being dropped to the floor, and hearing all the worthless villagers screams outside. Naraku found the child interesting, and saw no reason in killing such a fascinating baby. Instead, he scooped it up, and floated away._

_"Piko" the chubby baby murmured, playing with Naraku's baboon fur and giggling._

FIFTEEN YEARS LATER. (Takes place in the current episodes of the show)

"Piko" a familiar voice said, coming to the curtain door of her small shrine hidden away in a mountain cave. The voice came from her beloved Naraku. Piko finished brushing her long curly brown hair and rushed to the door, nearly tripping over her crap everywhere, and falling onto him.

Naraku had put Piko in this small house when she turned ten. It was hidden, deep within a cave on a mountain. But Piko was always happy, so happy. She had cute little lanterns all over the place, and even though her house was a mess and full of junk all over the place, she loved her life. But even more than that, she loved Naraku. Even though she'd known him all her life, he was still a mystery. Piko loved that, and never even thought to ask who her parents were, nor did she care.

"Naraku, hi" The peppy girl squealed, smiling at her hero. Or at least she thought he was her hero. Naraku never really came around a lot lately, so she was overjoyed on the rare occasion he would.

"Hello, Piko." Naraku greeted, and went over to sit on her small bench.

"What brings you here? Are you going to stay longer this time? Oh, look what I found!" Piko babbled on and on, digging through garbage to find a rock with an odd design of purple in the middle, which looked like a sunset. She ran back over to Naraku who got up, grabbed her shoulders, and made her sit down beside him.

"Sorry," Piko smiled, and looked at Naraku, for he was about to say something.

"Piko, lately I've been having affairs in my life that I need to sort out. Until I do that, you are forbidden to step outside of the cave. My enemies are everywhere and it would be dangerous to have you roam around." Naraku lied, sending her a reassuring smile. He didn't want her to find out the truth about him, and when the time came, he would eventually use her for something. Also, he did have a rather... larger soft spot for her than he'd hoped to have. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would either hurt her, or use her against him, Koga too. And he just couldn't have that happen, now could he?

Piko was upset, and let out a hurt face looking away from Naraku. How could he say that? Just never let her leave the cave. How would she go out and find things? Where would she get her food? Certainly, there had to be some place she could go to get some sort of fresh air. Surely his enemies weren't everywhere.

"_But-_" Piko started to protest, but all thoughts of disagreement vanished when Naraku moved closer and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back, convinced it was for the best.

"Only for a little while," Naraku comforted an obviously disappointed Piko. She did an 'a huh' and looked at him once more, her earlier excitement faded. Naraku decided to make her feel bad for even an ounce of disrespect.

"Are you _questioning_ my decision? Remember it's for _your_ safety." He asked. Piko snapped out of it instantly. Her eyes becoming that cheery little 'n' shape again. (n _ n) "Sorry, milord" She apologized. Naraku smiled at her before getting up to leave, and again, Piko's happiness began to fade.

"You're leaving so soon?" She hoped for a 'no', but unfortunately, Naraku nodded a yes instead.

"Are you pouting again?" He asked sceptically, raising his brows at her. She didn't respond, just looked down.

"Okay, so I'll send for someone to bring you a food and water supply each week, and then you're set. Remember; don't EVER leave, until I say so." Naraku warned, giving her serious eyes to which she nodded. With that, he flew out the door to God knows where, leaving Piko behind, confused.

***

It had been weeks beyond weeks since Piko had stepped outside, and weeks beyond weeks since Naraku had last visited her, and the past week he had missed her food. She was hungry, and sad, and lonely despite how she tried to be happy and optimistic.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to go outside... It had been forever, and his enemies couldn't possibly know I had an attachment to him... after all; I've only ever met Kagura, Kana, and Kohaku. They aren't enemies. I'll just go right outside for like, a second..." Piko tried to persuade herself. Finally, she decided to just step outside... just for a second.

Slowly, she crept out of the small house, into the cave, looking around in the darkness cautiously, as if Naraku was there, watching her.

"But he can't really blame me...!" Piko was having a little fight with her mind.

_**Yes he can, you're disobeying his orders.**_

Yeah well, I'm hungry. And he wouldn't hate me over it.

_**No, but he'd never trust you again, stupid.**_

Don't call me stupid!

**_You're calling yourself stupid, stupid!_**

Yeah well. Look i'm outside already! Nothing can change it! So there!

Piko stepped out onto the grass. It felt so good on her feet, and she shut her eyes as she heard the birds chirping and felt the wind on her face. This was nice. Right outside her little cave was a forest, and if she went far enough she had a view of the whole region almost! Of course she wouldn't dare go that far right now. For now, she just sat in the little opening of her cave and drank from her little canteen she had with her and watching the sun rise.

**********

Inuyasha and his group were walking out of a small village by a mountain side, they recently stayed at, when suddenly, Inuyasha stopped, and started sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Sango asked, and her demon cat, Kirara, growled.

"I smell Naraku! Let's go!" Inuyasha ordered, intensity in his voice, as it usually was when Naraku was around. This smell was so prominent, that it had to be him!

-

Piko was sitting on a log by her cave, daydreaming, when suddenly a strange looking demon leaped out of the trees and landed in front of her.

"Um, Hi," She awkwardly greeted, looking around. The angry demon, Inuyasha stood there sniffing her out.

"You'd better tell me right now, why you smell so much like that damned bastard, Naraku if you want to live." He growled. Just then, Kagome and Shippo burst through the bushes, along with Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Piko was confused and scared. She didn't expect so many people to come to her little home. She rarely ever saw even one person!

"STOP STANDING THERE LOOKING STUPID," Inuyasha demanded in a growl, and looked like he was about to claw her. Piko was scared so she ran back into the cave quickly.

"IORN REAVER SOUL STEALER" Inuyasha yelled jumping into the cave, but a huge purple barrier made him fly back, and land on the ground with a thud, after letting out an ear piercing cry.

"Oh quit it Inuyasha, let's just talk to her first." Kagome mused, running over to him, and helping him up.

"Just relax, and don't talk." Sango smiled, tweaking an irritated Inuyasha's ear.

Piko continued running to her shrine, until she heard Inuyasha's shriek. Suddenly, she noticed a large purple vortex thingy... right at the mouth of the cave.

"A barrier..." She wondered aloud, recalling one of her conversations with Naraku where he explained what a barrier was. He'd described it for her, and even showed her as an example, so she knew that the one who was trying to h hurt her, this strange dog demon couldn't come through the cave.

Piko cautiously walked back up the mouth of the cave.

"You can come out, we won't hurt you. We _just_ want to _talk._ That's all" Kagome reassured. Piko had never been used to being around people before, but instead of being afraid like she was supposed to, she walked out and looked at the dog demon pouting on the ground in his 'sit' position.

"Do you know who Naraku is?" Miroku asked, hopping off Kirara and approached her gently. Slowly, Piko nodded. She was sort of afraid, but having never interacted with people before, she didn't know what fear was, and never felt it before. It was bugging her.

"Okay, do you want to tell us what your relationship is with him?" Miroku continued coaxing and smiling flirtatiously. Sango threw a fierce warning look at him and he smiled nervously at her.

Piko slowly shook her head, deciding not to talk. Naraku would be furious with her if he figured out she'd left the safety of her cave, let alone, actually talking to one of his enemies. So many things were going through her head. She was worried, that Naraku would find out, but also sort of excited to be with people for once, other than being cooped up, _hidden._

"Listen you creepy girl, you'd better tell us right now or-" Inuyasha fumed, but hit the ground with a thud, as Kagome called her 'sit' command.

The sun was glaring down on them, and the forest before them was glistening with dew, and it looked beautiful. Piko jumped back a bit when Inuyasha hit the ground making the earth shake around her. But she was distracted with the leaves and the sudden brightness of the sun. She smiled softly as Inuyasha was fuming. But it was all a blur to her. Finally, Shippo hopped of Kagome's shoulder and flicked Piko in the head, forcing her to snap back to reality.

"Listen, we're not trying to hurt you at all, we'd just like some answers, or we're going to have to... do something about you!" Kagome tried, "are you friends with Naraku? Is he good to you? Where do you live?" She proceeded, in a soothing voice.

"Yes, he's good... I live inside that cave." Piko finally spoke to them, and her fear melted away. All of them were thinking the same thing.

'What the hell,' Naraku, keeping a human girl... just not like him, especially if the human girl knows nothing about him.

"Listen, Naraku has hurt a lot of people. If you stay here, he's going to hurt you too. We're serious. Why don't you come with us?" Inuyasha finally managed to say while lying on the ground. Piko was shocked. Her Naraku never hurt anyone, he was nice. And he was trying to protect her, she thought confused. Maybe they had the wrong person.

"You're confused. Naraku would never hurt anyone. He's never done anything bad to me... I'm not sure what you're talking about... But y-you have the wrong person. I'm sorry." Piko argued. There was no doubt about it. She was far to loyal to her lord to ever be convinced by strangers.

"Come with us, and you'll see. We're not lying. You're in danger here." Sango said, thinking of her brother Kohaku. Surely she'd end up just like him...

Piko frowned. "No. Please go away now."

Inuyasha had to be dragged away as they all reluctantly left. Truth was, they were going to go make a plan on what to do next about this girl, and then come back. Instead of going back to her cave, Piko was too confused and distraught. Instead she went around the mountain to Naraku's secret hide out. He'd always told her she could go there if she was in trouble, and he'd be there for her. It was an hour walk away from her cave to go completely around the mountain. No demons came after when she had Naraku's smell, though she still didn't know what the strange people meant by 'scent'.

Finally, she reached the little tunnel she would crawl through and then reach Naraku's hideout, in his own little cave. The hole she came out of was at... sort of like, the ceiling of the cave, and she knew she would drop very far is she tried to get down. Just as she was about to leave to find another entrance, she overheard Naraku talking with Kagura.

"Kikyo, is in a village nearby. And we believe Inuyasha and his group might be there visiting her. What do you want us to do?" Kagura asked, without any respect. She hated Naraku with every fibre of her being.

Piko listened just a little longer to see if anything about her would be said.

"Just kill all the villagers or something. Threaten children's lives, so Kikyo will come with you. Just... get her here." Naraku ordered irritably, as if it were obvious. Piko gasped. Kill people? Were they... right? No, they were still wrong.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kagura turned before leaving, and Kana walked in with two very scared wolf demon children behind her. "These brats were spying on us while we were in the village." The trembling children huddled together and looked up at Kagura with fearful eyes.

Naraku grinned evilly, before getting up to kill them. His arm came out and morphed into a blade, type thing, and just before it hit the child, that was when Piko fell out of the ceiling. She hit the ground with a thud and 'OOF'


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, chapter two here! ^^

**Thanks ****Sakura Lisel**** for the review (: I have a feeling that the fact that Naraku's never done anything to her yet is gonna end soon ^^**

I like Naraku, because he's sorta mysterious, that's why i thought it would be cool for him to have a soft side, yet stilll be evil, i guess? Haha, well anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Aha, I need to know if the stories any good or not (: thanks!

Okay, well, Here's the chapter!

_***_

_Naraku grinned evilly, before getting up to kill them. His arm came out and morphed into a blade, type thing, and just before it hit the child, that was when Piko fell out of the ceiling. She hit the ground with a thud and 'OOF'_

* * *

The cave he was in was dark and creepy. The walls were dirt, as was the floor, and there was cage bars on one side. Piko wondered what was in the horrid thing. And on another side, a bridge type thing led to darkness further into the cave. Naraku raised his eye brows.

"Piko, nice to see you've disobeyed my orders. That's new." Naraku chastised his young ward. She almost forgot everything she was thinking about and scrambled a string of apologies to her master.

"Sorry, uh, I didn't mean too. You just... missed my last food supply and-" Piko babbled, the suddenly remembered everything she'd just seen.

"Wait, you said you were going to kill and use people. Why? What, you're not a killer, are you?" Piko desperately hoped for reassurance that he wasn't. Just before Kagura was about to gladly dash her hopes, Naraku put his hand out.

"The village that woman Kikyo is at is a village of demons. We want to get her out at all costs to protect her from the evil souls. As for the kids, they were part of the evil village as well. They were going to tell their evil master about us, and then our dear friend Kikyo would've surely been killed." Naraku smoothly lied. Of course, Piko believed him right away and didn't even question him in her mind. But then again, the children looked so innocent.

"Can't you... let them go... make sure they never... I don't know, don't tell?" Piko nervously suggested feeling bad for the poor children, demon or not. Kagura gawked at Naraku's lie. Why didn't he just come clean? That girls love for him could withstand anything and yet he still wanted to maintain the illusion that he was good.

"Okay, we'll let them go." Naraku said, tired of the conversation.

"Since I obviously can't trust you to stay put and follow my orders you can follow Kagura to your new room." He added. Piko sad eyes affected him a bit, but looked away when she followed Kagura down the dark path deeper in the cave. Piko was happy though, despite how angry Naraku seemed, because at least he wasn't a bad person... right?

"So... Um, hi" She said looking around as she followed Kagura into the darkness to try and make it less awkward. The walk was long enough, but without talking and the awkwardness made it seem like it would never end. Also, Kagura never really liked Piko. Actually 'never really liked' is an understatement, she often referred to Piko as the 'spoiled brat'. But it seemed to be more out of jealousy because she actually had the choice of freedom, but chose to stay with Naraku, whereas Kagura would kill to have an ounce of freedom.

"Yo" Kagura answered unaffected and Piko could see in the dim light of the shadows, Kagura wasn't even looking at her or paying attention.

"Hi," Piko murmured a notch below a whisper looking away. She felt ashamed that she'd ever doubted Naraku's kind nature, and also scared at what he would say later. He seemed pretty angry.

I mean, I guess he had a reason to be, Piko thought, she did disobey orders to stay put, and she'd spied on his conversation, dropped in, then questioned and contradicted him. After counting all of her offences Piko had a strange guilty feeling that was weighing her shoulders down almost to the floor. The pathway was pretty thin and it was so dark that one wrong step, and you could possibly just fall into darkness to your death. Piko had to constantly look at where she was stepping. Finally, as if it would never come, the dark pathway came to a big clearing with dim light spilling in from shaded holes above. The clearing cut off and it looked like you would fall into never ending darkness, other than the eerie pathway that led back to Naraku. In the middle of the clearing was a really small one room, well it sort of looked like an inn, but only one roomed. Piko was about to turn around and say something but when she did Kagura was gone.

To anyone else the place would have been frightening, but Piko didn't easily get afraid, so she gracefully walked towards the house, well- almost gracefully, before she tripped over one of the abundance of rocks and landed on her face. She laid there for a bit before remembering she had a new house! Stumbling up she continued running. She entered the inn thing and was presented with an empty room, like completely empty... except for a red hammock in one corner. The walls were egg white, and the floor was grey stone. Piko immediately ran over to the hammock, and laid in it, slowly dozing off. Later on she woke up and sat there. Boring!

*** DAYS LATER.

Naraku sat watching Kana's mirror at the conversation Piko had with Inuyasha earlier that week. He was amazed at how loyal this human girl was too him.

"Hmm, well at least now I've got a use for her." Naraku said no one on in particular, than chuckled evilly.

Piko, bored as usual decided to do something the day she woke up. She walked outside her little house then noticed that there was nothing around but rocks.

_What can i do with a bunch of rocks?_

**

After few hours the whole clearing area was covered with tiny inukshooks. Piko had her red kimono cloak all full of dirt and soot but she didn't care. She was having fun. After a while, piko was building an extra large sculpture, when suddenly it fell. Piko was startled and jumped back, a little too far, because down the crevasse she fell into the darkness.

"Gah" Piko looked around when suddenly something scooped her up and then next thing she knew, she was on land.

Well, okay then. How'd that happen?

When she looked up, she saw Naraku smiling at her like she was stupid. It was automatic reflex of shock for her to let out a string of THANKYOU'S, and apologies for falling.

"And I just put the rock up and then it all came down and-"

"Silence, Piko." An amused Naraku ordered, sitting down on a rock. Piko automatically sat beside him, looking at him.

"You broke a lot of my rules today." He simply stated to a wide eyed piko.

"I'm sorry... I was just confused, and well... sorry, I'll _never _do it again!" Piko struggled for the right words to make her master forgive her. Naraku pretended to ponder it for a second before smirking and nodding.

"It makes me think you're ungrateful for what I do for you." Naraku said looking around. It was easier for him to guilt her into following his plan so she definitely won't do anything bad.

"No!" Piko shouted silently, as she looked up at him with pleading eyes, "I mean, I am." She smiled a really nervous shaky grin. Naraku wondered for a second, was she scared of him?

"Are you scared of me?" He asked, and Piko suddenly relaxed her muscles.

"No, just of what you were going to say about everything I did." Piko admitted, biting her lip and looked away. Naraku smiled and grabbed her chin so she would look at him.

"It's okay. But there's something I need you to do for me," He began "You remember the Inuyasha demon you met earlier?" Nod. "You're going to go travel with them for a little while." Piko's heart sank. He was sending her away? She could change... I mean, she broke rules, but she never had any idea that...  
"You're sending me away? I- I'm sorry, I'll never do anything bad-" Piko babbled then slid over and hugged him. Naraku rolled his eyes amused and wrapped his big arms around her and she practically disappeared. Naraku chuckled out loud.

"No, no, no, i'm not sending you away, of course not; I just want you to go travel with Inuyasha's group for a while. Every few days you can talk to me and see how you're doin' but I just need to know a few things about them. Are you willing to help me?" Naraku asked in a demanding tone, just making it sound like a question. Piko didn't want too; she wanted to stay with him, because she didn't really like strangers. She still felt as if this was punishment. However, she looked up at him and nodded, smiling nervously.

Naraku didn't stop hugging her, but just scooped her up into a bridal style hold and carried her down the dark path to leave. The walk wasn't nearly as awkward with Naraku because even though they didn't talk Piko didn't have that weird feeling that the path was never going to end. Finally, they reached outside the outside of the cave. It was weird because one second it was so dark and the next they were outside. Down the mountain was a small village.

"Inuyasha's in that village. Just go there, and i'm sure he'll find his way to you. Now one sec, this might hurt a little." Naraku warned before Piko felt this really sharp weird feeling in the back of her neck. Not like pain... But sort of like something vast had entered her body and she just felt this odd sensation and tingling all over. Suddenly, all at once, it died.

"I have just put a sacred jewel shard into your back. Do not let them get it, if they try... tell them you need it too live." Naraku told her. Piko nodded and pretended she got it all, when really she was scrambling just to remember how to walk.

As she stumbled down the mountain, tripping all over everything she heard Naraku's voice say, "NEVER listen to what they say. You're not their friend. Remember that, Piko" Piko let out a huff and continued to run down the mountain. Finally she hit the ground, and tripped falling down.

She sort of lied there for a bit not moving, before she felt something nudge her side. Looking up she saw the demon, Inuyasha towering over her with Kagome by his side. She looked concerned, and Inuyasha just looked irritated, as always. Piko didn't remember anything at first then sat up with a jerk. OH!


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoaaa!! I haven't updated it FOR-EV-ER... Even though i wrote like eighty million chapters, I just haven't gotten around to publishing them ^^ Welll enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! D: I am begggginnggg yoou! its not that hard, just click the little button and wirte something (: lolol. I want to know if the stories any good or not! (: thankkkss~**

**

* * *

**

_She sort of lied there for a bit not moving, before she felt something nudge her side. Looking up she saw the demon, Inuyasha towering over her with Kagome by his side. She looked concerned, and Inuyasha just looked irritated, as always. Piko didn't remember anything at first then sat up with a jerk. OH!_

_-_

"Hi, uh, I'd like to change my decision on travelling with you guys to a yes!" Piko squinted to say shielding her eyes from the glaring sun that fell down on her. Kagome was just about to answer, when she suddenly felt the sharp sense of the sacred jewel shard. She nudged Inuyasha with her elbow.

"Ey what's that for!" Inuyasha yelled but was cut of my Kagome's sweet smile in Piko's direction as she dragged his doggy butt away.

"Inuyasha, she has a sacred jewel shard in her neck!" Kagome harshly whispered shooting another smile at a confused Piko. Who just sat there waiting

"Well then we'd better get it!" Inuyasha answered her with a shrug as if it were simple. Kagome shook her head at the simpleton, and they continued arguing about the jewel shard, hardly noticing Piko staring at their hissing. Finally Kagome spat that they would wait and see about the jewel shard, and walked back over to Piko.

"Okay why don't you come with us, than." Kagome smiled sweetly, her eyes becoming 'n' shaped.

***

Piko was exploring the village, dancing around and looking at all the strange huts. Everything was so new to her, seeing a community of people and not just forest. It was like a girl who's never left her desolate place in the country, which was suddenly thrust into like, New York City. She was sitting on a fence gazing at Kayede in the fields, and examining her hands for fun. As soon as they'd arrived in a village, like a small child she just ran through it looking at everything in awe.

"Hey" Kagome said, tapping her on the shoulder. Piko let out a silent shriek before falling off the fence, but catching herself and pulling herself back up.

"Hi!" She smiled, in an amazing mood.

"Can you explain the jewel shard in your back? How did you get it?" Kagome asked sweetly so Piko would tell her the answer.

"UH, I don't know!" Piko scrambled raking her hands through her hair that flew fiercely in the wind.

"You need it to live." A voice that sounded a lot like Naraku's echoed through her head, coming from what seemed to be her neck. She was suddenly puzzled, but she remembered!

"I had an accident, and I need it to, eh, live." She responded, hoping her voice didn't squeak at all to give away her lie. Kagome looked thoughtful, she had her doubts but she couldn't just take it, because, what if it was really for her life? They couldn't take any chances. Piko smiled nervously, and went back to gazing in the fields and at the sky.

Kagome walked back to Inuyasha and her friends.

"She said she needs it to live. Maybe we should just let her have it." Kagome said, looking around her shoulder at Piko once more.

"The bitch is lying! She's connected to Naraku, this is crazy, she's probably using it to communicate with him, who knows?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But she doesn't know Naraku's evil. She's innocent, its Naraku we should be worried about." Miroku retorted, feeling bad for her, "we just have to get her to learn Naraku's true nature."

Inuyasha flared, "You think he's gonna let that happen!" Steam and anger marks were appearing all over him. They all looked thoughtful. If they were able to get her to tell them the truth, then they could get it out of her, and she would know about Naraku. But they all knew they had to try, despite Inuyasha's simple desire to kill the girl. But it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out there was nothing evil about her. And maybe if she stuck around long enough, she would see that they weren't the enemy and open up to them. Inuyasha still continued arguing until he realized only Shippo was there. Then he hit him over the head and stormed off into Kaede's hit. Couldn't they all see what idiots they were being?

Piko was laying in the field by Inuyasha's forest, eating a melon, and staring into the sky.

_That cloud looks like a dragon holding a flower..._

"Hey, can we talk to you for a sec?" Kagome asked, sitting down cross legged beside her, as did Sango on the other side. Piko nodded and sat up, rubbing her eyes from the blurred vision she got from staring into the sky too long, and nodded.

"Who is Naraku to you? Like, how do you know him?" Sango asked.

"He... I, uh, I've known him for as long as I can remember, and he's always been good... There's nothing wrong about him." Piko stared straight ahead not looking at anyone.

"Naraku killed my family and he has my brother, Kohaku. He also put a horrible wind tunnel in Miroku's hand that will eventually kill him..." piko listened attentively, when suddenly, everything they were saying became a blur. Like, everything was normal except what they were saying wasn't coherent at all. Everything she could hear became static in her ears, and it seemed to be sprouting from the shard in her neck.

Piko gazed around in a complete daze. Kagome and Sango tilted their heads and stopped talking. Suddenly, all at once the blurring of their voices stopped. Sango held her mouth to stop from laughing quietly. Piko was pretty weird.

"What was that?"

Piko thought about it. What was that? She gulped and tried to explain it the best she could.

"I didn't hear anything you just said, all your words just became a blur, and then it suddenly went back to normal, no big deal." Piko shrugged looking up at them like a child. Kagome hmm'd and put her hand on her chin to figure out what had happened.

"That's strange. Well we were just trying to tell you..." Piko's ears started to buzz again with this insane blurriness in everyone's voice. All she could really hear was her neck pulsing.

'Don't listen to them...Just nod your head...' Naraku's voice rang through her ears, and once again, the buzzing stopped. Piko followed what the weird voice told her to do. She nodded her head, "I understand what you're saying, and Naraku's evil, okay? But I do need the shard to live, I'm not lying!" Piko begged in her most convincing voice possible.

** * * * *

It had been a few days since Piko had joined with the group, and now it was time for them to be on their way. Most of the time, Piko would roam around the village, lay in the fields, or explore, so it took awhile to find her.

"Piko we're going!" Shippo finally found her in the woods in a tree. He morphed into the pink ball and floated upwards towards her.

'Where...' Naraku's voice in her head rang. Whenever she interacted with any of them she'd hear Naraku's voice echo through her ears. She was used to it by now, and thought (or would have liked to think) that he was trying to help her. Piko repeated the "Where?" almost trance like.

"We're following these demon slaying monks to a village where they say a demon with a Shikon jewel fragment is terrorizing the villagers, sound's scary!" Shippo yelped shivering a bit. Shikon Jewel fragment... Piko wondered, and then remembered that she had one too.

"What's so great about Shikon jewel shards, Shippo?" Piko wondered, while crawling onto his balloon like form. Shippo gasped and if Piko would've been able to see his face it probably would have been one of the 'where the hell have you been?' looks.

"The Shikon Jewel is a really powerful jewel, which can increase a being's power TREMENDOUSLY! Its power never ends! It was, uh, accidently shattered so pieces of it are everywhere and Naraku's trying to collect them all and..." Shippo's words were momentarily blurred in Piko's head "...So we have to collect them first." Shippo finished. Piko understood, sorta, that they were trying to gather the shards before Naraku, her leader.

After hearing where they where they were going, Naraku left the safety of his cave and headed after the sacred jewel shard before they could.

***

"What do you mean, the demon's gone!?" Inuyasha roared, at a scared villager. From where everyone was sitting on Kirara, they smacked their heads at their immature friend. The villager groaned and cowered back in fear, "Some other demon came, and slayed the demon, and took the jewel shard!"

Everyone groaned in frustration!  
"What did the demon look like, do you know?" Miroku jumped off Kirara and asked.

The villager looked up into the sky and thought about it. All of the villagers had evacuated the village the second they saw him, so no one really got a very good glimpse of him.  
"Long black hair, weird attachments to him like he was part human almost, and part... mixture of everything else! He floated in a strong looking purple barrier. That's all I remember about him."

Everyone thought the same thing. Naraku! Piko couldn't keep down the sudden cheery look that came to her, but evaporated into a guilty look at the glare she received by everyone.

"That means he can't be far! Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled, sweeping Kagome on his back and darted in the air. It was difficult to follow Naraku's scent, because it was being clouded with Piko's scent, so it made it harder.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is sort of action packed I guess (: I hope you like it! PLEASE review, I beg of yoou! . hey, that rhymed! :)**_

Enjoy!

_"That means he can't be far! Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled, sweeping Kagome on his back and darted in the air. It was difficult to follow Naraku's scent, because it was being clouded with Piko's scent, which was the same thing._

___

"I sense the sacred jewel shard ahead! Like a more powerful one then Piko's got!" Kagome said to Inuyasha. Suddenly Piko felt the familiar voice of Naraku echoing through her.

'Make them stop, cause a diversion.' Piko bit her lip and looked around; they were like, 100 ft, into the air! Without thinking she jumped off Kirara, squinting and screaming the whole way. Unfortunately, Kirara swept down gracefully and caught her.

Damn it! Piko shouted in her mind. That was supposed to keep them busy for at least a little while. Naraku was going to be mad.

"What the hell? Does that chick have a death wish! Hold on to her!" Inuyasha growled not stopping. Piko was laying over Kirara in Miroku's lap when suddenly a blackish purple barrier came into view, speeding away fast!

"Oh no you don't" Kagome muttered to herself and grabbed her arrow, and shot it spiralling over towards Naraku. Piko gaped at the light purple energy it let off, and how fast it went.

It hit Naraku and made a loud crash and a bright light shine, and before they knew it, Naraku was standing in front of them, with like... octopus legs coming out of his back, and a sinister smile that meant he was up to no good.

"Inuyasha, always a pleasure" he greeted sarcastically, and the angry demon responded in a growl. He put Kagome down and grabbed the sword at his waist, bearing his teeth at Naraku. While everyone was so focused on Naraku they didn't notice Kagura sneak behind them until she yelled, "Dance of dragon!" And small shiny blades flew at them. Miroku ran and was pierced in the back, while Sango flew up with Kirara and Shippo.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and shielded her with himself while getting stabbed in the back. Naturally, he cried out in pain, but it didn't last long. It was hard to hurt Inuyasha. One of Naraku's tentacles slid over and wrapped around Piko and yanked her roughly into the bushes, so no one would notice him trying to save her.

While everyone was still in a panic about Kagura, Naraku used that time to use the tentacle to turn into a blade and dug it through Inuyasha's chest, as he screamed and flew backwards, Sango through her Hiraikotsu so it cut off Naraku's flesh. Completely unaffected Naraku smiled as Sango's weapon was wrapped up in what now looked like a vine. Immediately another blade shot out of Naraku and almost hit Sango, when she dashed out of the way. All the while Kagura sat, perched on her feather watching the fight. Miroku ran forward and yelled 'wind tunnel'.

Piko watched in awe as the monks hand started sucking in everything around him with extreme force. Including the entire miasma which was hurting him, Naraku stood there laughing at his pathetic attempt and then looked like he threw something at him that didn't appear until right before it was sucked in.

It was an insect that looked a lot like a bee. As soon as Miroku sucked it up he fell to the ground in pain. Just then Inuyasha recovered and jumped up. Jumping up from where she was on the ground beside him, Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and whispered "Make Piko see Naraku's evil. It could work! He might leave and then we'd have more time to be better prepared!"

"And just run away?" Inuyasha snarled back.

Kagome shook her head. "No, we're not running away, we're being smart then coming back when we actually have a chance at winning." She yelled with urgency. Inuyasha let out a 'psh' before jumping up, and sent his wind scar at Naraku. The purple barrier came up and the wind scar was repelled and sent back at him. Inuyasha grunted and swiftly dodged it. Piko sat down in the bush not paying attention because she didn't like fighting. In this particular fight Naraku seemed like that bad guy. And Piko was starting to think he might be. NO, NO, NO she didn't want to think it, she thought, but sat up and started watching again anyways. She had to figure it out.

"Give me the jewel shard, Naraku!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Yeah right, like I'd let the shard get in the hands of a pathetic mutt." Naraku smiled. Inuyasha stood there.

"You're pathetic" he shouted jumping and sent the wind scar at his barrier. It was repelled and sent Inuyasha flying back into a tree.

Shit, what was he going to do? Suddenly it came to him. He jumped from where he was perched in the tree to where Piko was huddled in the bush and yanked her arm bringing her with him back into the tree. He had his arm across her chest so she was dangling from there, and his super large sword to her neck with the other hand.

"Give us the jewel shard or she dies." He said flatly. Truth is, he wouldn't have killed her, maybe hurt her but he didn't kill innocent people. This was to make Naraku do what they wanted to do for a change.

Naraku threw his head back and laughed.

"You honestly think that you can beat me at my own game? Manipulation?"

Piko kicked her feet and grunted a little to get out of the uncomfortable position Inuyasha had her in. She had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that was eating away at her. It was fear, and even though she was trying to be brave she wanted to cry. She could see her reflection in the blade, and that helped her get her mind off things.

Inuyasha kept his stone face on Naraku. "Do you really want to risk her life?" He said.

"You're acting as if I care about what happens to this little human girl. Go on, kill her." Naraku sneered. Truth was, he did care about Piko a little, but he knew Inuyasha wouldn't kill her, and he couldn't let them know he had a weakness.

Those words dug into Piko like she'd already been killed. What was this? Naraku, the person she'd seen as a role model, her everything has suddenly just told someone to kill her? She scrambled for an explanation in her head but couldn't find one. Naraku didn't care about her after all. She'd had enough now.

"Let me go!" She growled at Inuyasha who dropped her from the tree right away. The tree was high so Piko hit the ground with a thud, and immediately sprained her ankle, the thud that she made hitting the ground made Naraku flinch though he hid it well.

Piko stood up ignoring her aching body, sent Naraku a look of hurt, and walked off down the path. While everyone was so focused on Piko's little scene, Naraku flew away.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cussed.

-

Piko walked off through this really long grass that went up to her chest, and finally broke out into a tiny field. Upset, she ran into the middle of it, and lied there, staring up at the sky which had magically went from sunny to overcast with only crows out. Peeeeeerfect -.-. As she lied there, she just remembered everything she had with Naraku, how everything was going so well up until now.

"I wish I'd never left the cave that one day. That's what caused everything." Piko thought out loud hatefully to herself. Then sighed rolling over to face the grass she'd came out of.

"No, because then I would have been living a lie..." Suddenly, it started raining, pouring fast and hard and before she knew it, Piko was soaking. Her blue kimono was muddy and her hair was in her face and cold. Digging her face in her folded arms she shut her eyes and stared into the darkness. Piko never cried.

"What now?" she said to herself again.

"How about you come with me and we get this sorted out." A familiar voice said, except this all the warmness in it was replaced with a mean hateful sounding tone.

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here's another chapter! Enjoy! Review's make me happy, wink wink!!**

-

"_How about you come with me and we get this sorted out." A familiar voice said, except this all the warmness in it was replaced with a mean hateful sounding tone._

_-_

Piko moved her head and saw Naraku. She usually was really happy even at the mention of his name, but this time her gut was telling her to avoid him at all costs, plus she had to get her feelings together in her head.

"Come on," Naraku ordered, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No." Piko said, turning her head away from his eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked in a really intimidating voice that a parent uses when their kid says something bad. Piko got that nervous feeling that makes her all shaky that she always got when she did something wrong while with him

"I-I- uh, Just wanted to sort things out in my head right now," she tried not to make her voice sound shaky so she'd be taken seriously.

"Really? Sort things out or die in a field?" Naraku said sarcastically,_ mean._ "No I'm serious, we're leaving you don't have a choice." He added in a not-so-serious manner, and picked her up in a fireman's carry and walked away.

For a while they were just walking and it seemed like they were just going around in circles. "Where are we going?" An irritated Piko asked. She was uncomfortable and upset.

"Be quiet" He simply answered. Piko fumed, "That's IT! What the HELL is your problem? I've never done anything to you, and suddenly you're telling people to KILL me? That you don't care? Well then neither do I, let me go!" Piko let it all out making little balled fists and hitting his back. She was so consumed with hatred for him, and she was so mad, that she just couldn't take it anymore. She had that adrenaline rush feeling you got and it was hard for her not to be able to do anything about it.

She continued squirming to get out of his grip kicking and punching and fidgeting so he'd let her go.

"You've forgotten that you belong to _me_, Piko. Whether you like or not, now quit moving, or I'll make you." Naraku said with indifference.

"...I'm uncomfortable." Piko squeaked sadly. Unfortunately, he was right. She had nowhere else to go if not with him, and he did have ownership over her. Naraku sighed, and let her down so she was being carried by him bridal style. She stretched out and yawned shoving her face into the crook of his arm, and slept.

Hey, when in doubt, sleep.

-

Piko slowly awoke, silently, yawned once more and stared ahead at where they were going. Speaking of which,_ where were they going? _The cave where Naraku stayed was the far far far the other way and they'd been walking for what seemed like days. Finally she reached a really creepy place in the forest. Big tree's hung over so the branches are sort of like a roof, which blocked the sun, and everything was green and mossy. Over on the far right there was a really looking swamp. It had steam coming off of it and was really green. Gross. Piko cringed at the smells here too.

After several moments a weird spider demon crawled out of the swamp. He had no legs, only huge spider legs, then a body. He had sort of like hands, except they were just like spider legs with tiny fingers, and his hair kind of looked like the grudge. Also, he was slimy and disgusting just like the swamp. What did Naraku want with him? Piko wondered sneaking a glance up at his face.

"You brought a snack?" the demon hissed, his snake like tongue licking his lips, his buggy eyes on Piko. She glared at him but didn't cower.

"Nope. I require your assistance of taking away memory. I want you to erase this girl's memory of up until a week ago." Naraku ordered. Piko stared wide eyed at him. She didn't want her memory erased. She didn't want to live a lie. She tugged at his shirt with her hand. He glanced down at her.

"No," She whispered. Naraku smirked and let her down; keeping his hands on her shoulders he walked to the demon a bit, and then shoved her so she fell near him.

"I can try." It hissed.

Piko was just about to run for it when the demon grabbed the crook of her elbow and yanked her back. She looked over to Naraku,

"I hate you," She said while she still had the chance.

She felt one of the demon's disgusting slimy hands on her forehead spread out. She had her eyes closed, but opened one to peek at him. He was squinting, and kind of looked like he was trying to lift something pretty heavy. A sweat drop formed at the side of his head, and Piko just stood there awkwardly looking at him. She still remembered everything, how long did this take? All at once, the demon's concentration broke and he stood there panting a sec.

"Well?" Naraku tapped his foot impatiently. The spider hung his head down in defeat and fear, and then slowly looked up, "I don't know why, but I wasn't able to do it. There's something blocking me from getting into her head." It slurred looking at Naraku with wide eyed.

Naraku glared at him, and Piko suddenly had a scared feeling in her gut. So she ripped out of the spiders grip and walked on the path with Naraku.

"Then I have no use for you." Naraku simply said, and whipped his hand across his body, causing a surge of power to go flying at the spider in lightning bolts. It made a huge crashing sound, and suddenly Piko could hear the spider scream, then silence.

Piko started to walk straight when she felt herself being grabbed, and all she could see was darkness, for God knows how long. Finally the darkness faded away, and she was in a dimly lit room in a dark castle. The rain and thunder boomed outside of it, and she was sitting by French doors where you could vaguely see the storm going on outside.

"Hi Piko," Naraku said going to sit beside her. She immediately scooted over the opposite direction. No way was he ever going to earn her trust back again after all he'd pulled. Unaffected, he slid over more to get closer to her. He didn't want her trying to run away or anything stupid like that, so he needed to limit her space.

"Behave!" He growled before continuing, "Piko, I'm gonna need you to do some errands for me. There's something I need you to do, and you're going to do it, and not screw up," He added staring at her.

No! Her gut told her. He wasn't going to use her for anything. "What do you want me to do?" She squeaked sadly, leaning in the corner she was forced against by Naraku's body.

"Go back to the 'Inuyasha' group, and tell them you hate me, and how upset you are about everything. You won't even have to pretend. Then I'm going to come take you again, they'll follow you and then Kagura, Kana, Hakudoshi and I will ambush them." He said, proud of his plan, Piko was innocent and nice enough for them to trust and believe her.

"No, I don't want too." Piko said firmly. Naraku laughed, "Hun, you really don't have a choice. Either you smarten up, or things' will become ugly." Naraku chuckled at her, obviously enjoying her pain. Something snapped in Piko. There was a limit on how much she could take that day and it was just broken. She jumped up and lunged to hit him, but he too easily grabbed the crook of her elbow and slammed her back against the wall hard. The hit from her head and back knocked the air out of her and she struggled to catch her breath. Naraku was pressed right against her now smiling in amusement. Her feet were barely touching the ground.

"Why are you doing this to me, Naraku?" Piko half squealed. Naraku thought about it. If he couldn't erase her memory then he could just use her. Like he'd ever let her go.

"It's fun." Naraku simply answered and released her. She was just about to fall on her butt, when Naraku caught her and set her up fine. "Force of habit" He whispered.

-

"When I find that Naraku I'm going to make him wish he was still that pathetic human!" Inuyasha yelled hopping over the tree's to see the view better.

"I can smell him!"

The gang jumped over some more trees' and finally landed on a hill.

"Naraku," Inuyasha yelled jumping over it, but stopped once he saw who was there instead. It was Piko, standing on the bottom off the hill staring up at him. Kagome caught up and leaned over to pant before seeing Piko too. She immediately ran down the hill and hugged Piko gently. "Are you alright? I saw the whole Naraku thing. Inuyasha was never going to actually kill you by the way. But at least now you know the truth about Naraku." Kagome babbled. Piko smiled at her cheery. At least she had friends... She thought.

"Hi," Piko said looking around awkwardly for the second time in two days.

Then it hit her, she would just stay with Inuyasha and the gang. They wouldn't give her back to Naraku, and...

The back of her neck started aching. And not just a little sting, I mean REALLY hurting. Like can't-take-it-anymore-stop stinging that progressed throughout her whole body. She fell to the ground and lied there for a while Naraku's evil voice dripped from inside her.

'Piko, you're not thinking of disobeying my orders are you?' Naraku said, and followed it with some evil laughter. Piko tried to get him to hear her, so out loud she said "yes. What are you going to do about it?"

Kagome and Sango tilted their heads at how weird she was acting yet again.

'I'm so mad I just might go destroy a village. And then another village, and then another until you decide to listen.' Piko could hear a smile in Naraku's evil voice.

"Why can't you just go find someone else?" Piko begged.

'because then that would be admitting defeat'

"Not if you care about the person who you're letting go..." Piko tried. Naraku thought about it, 'I don't want to let you go.' He said.

Piko had to follow his orders now, because if she didn't he was going to go kill people until she did. And being the kind hearted person she was, she just couldn't let that happen. Finally she opened and closed her eyes over and over until her vision became fine again. Inuyasha was sitting on the hill angrily while Shippo was on her stomach.

"Piko?" He squeaked in his cute little voice.

"I'm okay!" She yelped and jumped to her feet.

"Are you a priestess?" She asked Kagome was on the hill with Inuyasha.

She turned around shocked "Yeah I am, i guess!" She called, running down.

"Can you remove this jewel shard?" Piko asked turning around and moving her hair over her shoulder so Kagome could see the black blotchy spot in her skin.

"How did your skin get like that? Why do you want it removed?" Kagome asked touching the black skin on her neck where the jewel shard lied underneath. It felt cold and Piko felt a chill go down her spine.

"Naraku put it there, and its hurting me. Can you take it out?" Piko asked. Kagome nodded, wondering how to do it without hurting Piko. There was really no way though, she had to cut the skin to get to it.

"Sango can you grab me your sword?" Kagome grimaced, but caught the sheath her friend threw to her. Slowly, she slid the sheath to the ground and grabbed right before the tip. She squinted and dug the sharp tip into her neck in just a deep enough wound to grab the shard.

Strangely Piko didn't feel anything. Only a weird tingly stingy feeling that made more chills run. Kagome gulped and reached out her hand to grab it, when a small barrier repelled her hand and sent it flying back from her neck. Her quiet gasp made Piko groan.

"You can't get it out?"

Kagome bit her lip and looked to Miroku. "Can ya help me?" She asked the monk. He nodded and walked over.

"Ugh what happened here?" He couldn't see jewel shards, so all he could see was a black and bloody mess at the back of her neck.

"Can you try and get the jewel shard out of that mess?" Kagome continued, then smiled nervously when Piko, or 'the mess' she'd been referring to gave her a look. Miroku reluctantly moved his hand and started digging through the blood. He hit something and tried to grab it before the barrier repelled him, too. Piko let her hair go back behind her neck and thanked Kagome for at least trying. But why couldn't they get it out?

"I can use my tessaiga to break the barrier." Inuyasha sarcastically called down pulling out tessaiga so it transformed. Piko fell back on her bum.

"Sit." Kagome yelled.

Boom

_"Sit" Kagome yelled._

_Boom_

_--------_

Piko was sitting with the group eating a weird bag of dried potatoes. Kagome had brought them and they tasted really good, but definitely not from around the village. Everyone was eating some kind of weird food, and no one was talking. Inuyasha was sitting right across from her, eating noodles and glaring.

"You're creepy." Piko told him smirking a bit.

"I can kill you any time I want, just remember that." Inuyasha made his eye's little slits and Piko's smile evaporated. She looked down at her food.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked tilting her head at him and glaring at her food.

"Naraku likes you. That's reason enough" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well that's not fair. Actually, it's very jerkish. If you ask me, you're just like Naraku." Piko muttered.

Everyone's jaws dropped. They looked away and whistled or something. Inuyasha's eyes bulged.

"What did you say?" He said making a fist.

"I said you're just like Naraku, being unfair and all. I don't know what he's truly like, or what your relationship with him is, but right now your being really mean, just like Naraku started being with me."

Inuyasha stopped making a fist and sat back down digging back into his noodles. Maybe she wasn't en enemy anymore, plus she was younger and now she realized who Naraku really is.

"So you're not Naraku's ward anymore...?" He asked, glaring up from his noodles.

"I don't have a choice." Piko said looking down, and then she tapped her neck, not even acknowledging the blood that her hand was covered in it when she brought it back.

"How'd it get to bleed like that?" Kagome's voice came out nowhere.

"Dunno. But he's using it to make me do things that I don't want to do. So sorry if anything happens..." piko whispered.

* * *

'_Get them to go in to the next village.' Naraku's voice interrupted conversation among them._

'_How?' piko thought angrily. _

'_I DON'T CARE, just do it. Jeez, i liked the old you better.' Naraku whipped her with his voice._

'_I liked the old you better too.' Piko thought sadly. _

"Where's the next village?" Piko asked.

"Not far like straight ahead, why?" Miroku asked absent mindedly picking at a piece of grass.

"We should to there." Piko said firmly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! ^^ I really do enjoy writing this but I'm not getting any reviews lately :'(**

**Anyways :D Here you go: **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_'Get them to go in to the next village.' Naraku's voice interrupted conversation among them._

_'How?' piko thought angrily. _

_'I DON'T CARE, just does it. Jeez, i liked the old you better.' Naraku whipped her with his voice._

_'I liked the old you better too.' Piko thought sadly. _

_"Where's the next village?" Piko asked._

_"Not far like straight ahead, why?" Miroku asked absent mindedly picking at a piece of grass._

_"We should go to it, I'm really tired and kind of hungry." Piko said rubbing her eyes and trying to look at the glaring sun_

_----_

She had this tight feeling in her stomach of guilt, like they could see through her facade, but Kagome, God bless her soul, saved her.

"We just ate, but yeah, I'm kind of tired."

Sango smirked and grabbed the monk's rat trail, as they approached a small village.

"Miroku, do you spot any omnificent clouds over this village you need to get rid of?" She asked. He grinned, "Yes Sango I believe I do. Let's go exterminate it, shall we?"

-

They were all in a room of a shrine with lots of food around it, on tiny tables. On one corner were these slutty women dancing around Miroku, and Sango was in a corner glaring at him fiercely with Kirara on her shoulder. Inuyasha was stuffing his face, while Kagome was eating nicely beside him, and Shippo was trying to sneak up on Inuyasha to grab one of his food items. Piko was just standing in the middle of it all wondering why the hell Naraku made her bring them here.

'_Is this even the right village?' She asked her mind, hoping he would hear._

'_Yes, it is.' The voice breezed back through her mind. _

Suddenly all at once the women dancing around Miroku slit in half, and weird smoke mist stuff came out of them. Once they fell to the ground they disappeared, leaving the whole room misty and hard to see.

"Kagome," Piko could barely hear Inuyasha yell, she looked around as the group slowly found their way to each other. She could barely make out their figures in the mist and started to walk to them before a hand pulled her back and further into the room until she was outdoors.

"What the hell!?" She could hear them all asking each other. Just before running back in to save them, the door slammed shut and they were entrapped in the shrine. Piko was in a confused blur, and everything happened to fast. She wasn't even aware of what was going on until all at once the crashing noises and yelling all came to a stop. And the night was just quiet. Piko tried to open the door to the shrine to get to her... friends, were they? Until a hand yanked at her shoulder and she twirled back to meet the eyes of a kid a few years or so younger than her, she walk/ fell down the stairs to the shrine

"Stay out here for now, okay?" A deep hissy voice ordered her. He had really light purple hair and a white robe.

"Uh, no, sorry, I have to get in there to my friends." She moved her shoulder a bit, so his arm came off and tried to open the door but the kid slammed it shut in her face.

"I said stay out, and they aren't your friends. Besides their going to be dead in a minute." He added with en evil smirk. He looked towards the shrine and his eyes glinted.

"Um, who are you?" Piko wondered aloud, why wasn't he killing her too, not that she wanted to die, it was just weird that a complete strange would want to— "Hakudoshi" The kid said, and the same sounded really familiar in her head. Has Naraku maybe mentioned him?

"Do you know Naraku?" She asked tilting her head and trying really hard to remember who he was.

"Yeah, you could say that. Now get!" He said and tapped her in the back with the non pointy end of his sword spear thing.

'_He's fine piko leave him be and let him do his job.' Naraku demanded._

'_But— I like Inuyasha and the others, why do you have to kill them?' Piko was starting to think Naraku had some serious issue's going on._

'_Just leave. Tell everyone you found your way out but couldn't get back in if they survive. Do NOT go back there, you'll get hurt. Hakudoshi will hurt you.' He emphasized the ending. Piko shuddered, but staggered away from the shrine only to wonder what was going on._

Everyone was in their battle position. Suddenly Kagome gasped and Hakudoshi said, "Prepare to die Inuyasha."

No one could see anything, and the mist was making the human's very light headed and woozy. Suddenly Kagura's dance of blades flew at them, and hit Kagome in the leg. She screamed in pain and Inuyasha immediately ran over to her, forgetting about everything. In doing that, he too was hit.

Piko could hear the ruckus start and felt guilty. It took her awhile to build up the courage to go back there and save them.

Naraku won't want to hurt me, so he'll make Hakudoshi stop... maybe. None the less, Piko tightened the small bow around her waist and marched forward back towards the shrine. She had to at least try to stop it, she owed it to them that much. It was hard to get the shrine door open, but she managed.

'_Turn around right now. Are you looking to get killed?' Naraku growled. Piko smiled._

'_Do you want me to be killed?'_

'_No. If you go and get yourself killed, I will KILL you. I swear to God.' Naraku fumed obviously not liking what was going to end up happening with the situation_.

Piko grinned to herself with full confidence now, and walked into the misty room before she could do anything epic, all the smoke started to disappear. She was about to walk over to Inuyasha when he arm was grabbed and she found herself back outside, airborne.

She was on Kagura's feather. She looked down below at the earth, and Inuyasha and his friends walking out of the shrine and looking around.

"You're in trouble" Kagura smirked looking ahead. Piko sat there confused. What the hell had just happened?

"For what?" She asked, playing stupid.

"For making Naraku end the attack on them so soon. He's pissed." She laughed quietly, "You should have taken your freedom when you had the chance. But you didn't, and now you're paying the price."

Piko bit her lip. "Well he didn't have to end the attack. No one made him."

"You're his weakness. He'd never let anything happen to you. You're probably the only thing in the world he cares about." She muttered.

"So _she's_ Naraku's weakness?" A familiar voice said from behind her. Piko nearly jumped out of her skin. "Eeee!" She squealed and tilted off the feather almost falling off, when Hakudoshi reached out and pulled her back up, still not looking at her. Kagura nodded. Piko didn't like Hakudoshi, he seemed mean, and the tone of voice he'd used implied he was going to do something to her, which made her nervous.

"Are we almost too wherever we're going?" Piko asked fidgeting slightly.

No one answered her. She made a pouty noise and leaned her face on her fist.

"I spy something red." She said looking at Hakudoshi. He smirked slightly, and glanced at her. "Your blood in five seconds?"

Piko shut up and looked away. Finally, FINALLY, they arrived at Naraku's hideout. Everyone got off. His castle was on the middle of a cliff, on a giant rock clearing. There was nowhere to escape too. You either fall off the cliff, or hide. Piko hopped off the feather looked around, then walked over to the edge of the cliff and dangled her feet over it, staring at the gentle sky. Soon enough she felt something quickly push her off behind her making a "Rah!" noise, but caught her and lifted her back up before she fell. She nearly fell back when the person let her go and fainted.

"Kohaku" Piko cheered up when she'd realized who it was. He smiled and sat beside her, and for a while she just looked out into the sky.

"So Naraku's mad, huh?" Piko asked, trying to hide her lack of bravery.

"Well, you could say that. He's just... He doesn't know what to do now." Kohaku fought to try and find the words.

"Kohaku, do you have a jewel shard in your back too? How did you find out Naraku was evil?" Piko wondered if Kohaku was like her at one point.

"I don't know." The quiet Kohaku answered simply. Then suddenly he looked like he'd experienced, then got up and walked away leaving Piko by herself. Soon enough she felt herself being yanked from the cliff edge and was thrown onto the rock.

"STILL looking to get yourself killed, I see, since you're dangling over the cliff edge. Are you that eager to die?" Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. She felt self conscious, and nervous so she smiled and looked away despite the fact that he was yelling at her.

"What you've done is worse than I've done Naraku" he raised his eyebrows and looked down at her so hard it felt like he was burning holes into by just looking. Then Piko had the most stupid possibly brilliant idea, which would probably never work but was maybe worth trying. If he had called back his men (and woman) for just her trying to walk into the situation, then she could stop him from doing more evil. Maybe... She just stood there looking off to the side probably like an idiot, while Naraku was shaking her and lecturing her, and threatening her.

"Stop," Naraku glared, and Piko snapped back to normal and smiled at him a bit. She didn't fully hate him now, for he did care about her more than killing people, which made her feel confident that he could be changed.

"Changed?" Naraku asked lifting an eyebrow. Piko thought how he could know... then "Oopsy, did I say that out loud, never mind!" She squealed a bit, shoving her hand over her mouth.

"Anyways, I've been thinking you could make a promising fighter. I'm arranging Hakudoshi to train you in battle for a few days, just too see how you do. You could be so good at being evil – you could make them think your all innocent and then wipe them out." Naraku said.

"Yeah, but I'm not like that. And I don't like Hakudoshi. He's mean. And I don't want to fight." Piko babbled. She didn't even think she could lift a sword let alone swing it, and she definitely didn't want to hurt one.

"I don't care. You have to be able to protect yourself, and I have nothing else to do with you. So I'm making you a fighter." Naraku said.

Piko gulped.

***

"You're not doing it right! Ugh!" Hakudoshi groaned closing his eyes and going to his happy place. Piko was trying to hold a sword, but it was so heavy and it was wobbly.

"I'm sorry!" Piko stuttered in frustration. They'd been at it for an hour, and she couldn't swing it without dropping the sword.

"Okay, whatever just pick it up again. That tree is your target. Hit it." Hakudoshi growled irritably. Piko made a 'gah' noise and lifted it going to hit the tree. The non point side of the sword hit it, and it rebounded, and wacked her in the face. Thank god it was on its flat side and not on the cut side. Piko landed on the ground with a thud.

"You're IMPOSSIBLE!" Hakudoshi fumed and stormed off, leaving Piko sitting there by herself. She didn't like Hakudoshi one bit, he was rude selfish, and mean. Hakudoshi came back with a chain link not long after. That looked just like Kohaku's weapon! Piko thought. She always loved the way he looked with it. But it looked more like a game then a weapon.  
"Maybe you can manage this one." Piko shakily took it from him. It was light enough, but the huge blade at the end of the chain was really heavy.

"Okay, try and whip it around to swing it around the tree." Hakudoshi's voice changed from mean to reluctantly helpful. Piko bit her lip and glared at the tree. She turned around and laid the chain link diagonally on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hakudoshi lifted an eye brow, slightly amused.

"You'll see." She picked up the end of the it, and with all her might whipped it around the tree. She was really weak, so it didn't lift very high off the ground but went half around the tree. Piko immediately started jumping up and down clapping her hands. "I did it!" She squealed, grinning at Hakudoshi who just groaned and put a hand on his hand. "Yeah, yeah good job. Okay before you can actually lift anything you need to be stronger. Drop and give me twenty." Hakudoshi ordered pointing to the ground.

Piko gulped and looked around. They were in a meadow behind a hill, with a shallow pond around them. There was a single tree in the middle of the field. "You want 20 what? I don't have anything!" Piko chirped looking down at the chain link in her hand.

"Twenty push-up's dork." He got on the ground and demonstrated one. Piko oh'd and lay on the ground in the first position. Lowering herself wasn't hard, but once she had to pick herself back up her arms got all wobbly and nearly gave out. She did three half-ones before collapsing and rolling on her back, huffing. Hakudoshi sat cross legged beside her and muttered a 'you're pathetic' or so it sounded like.

"Seriously? Even with a sacred jewel shard in your neck you're not any stronger then you used to be."

Stronger? "The shards make you stronger? I'm the exact same as I was before... The only difference is Naraku can talk to me through it..." Piko murmured.

Ah, so Naraku's tainted it. He's getting all the power of her shard, but he's also using it to control her. "Tell Naraku to let you have the power of your shard." Hakudoshi ordered. Piko didn't even have to think anything in her head for Naraku to start talking.

"Why does he want you to have the power of the shard?" He asked, except it didn't sound the way it usually sounded in her head. Because he wasn't talking inside her head; he was there! On the hill.  
"Because it's impossible to get her strong in a few days. The kid's a weakling." Hakudoshi shielded the top of his eyes from the glaring sun.

Piko smiled nervously and shot a glare at Hakudoshi. What was wrong with not wanting to fight? Nothing.

"Very well," Naraku smirked and suddenly Piko felt very hot, and electricity shooting through her. All at once it ended.

"Try to use the weapon now." Hakudoshi said grinning. Piko never had all eyes on her, so felt self conscious as she lifted the chain link and flung it back. She whipped it back around and it went around the tree several times, and then she thrust the chain back, and the top of the tree was chopped off. She ran for it at the base of the hill and shielded her ears as the huge branches fell.

"Good job Piko," Naraku said. She smiled a bit, and then was about to walk off, when a startling blow hit behind her and sent her flying upwards almost to wear Naraku was. She turned around and saw Hakudoshi with his spear thing outwards towards her.

"You can't just test your skill on a tree." He said matter-of-factly. Piko yelped and grabbed her chain link. "I don't want to fight you. You're a demon and a lot stronger, it's different!" She yelled, practically tumbling down the hill.

When she did she received another blow in front of her that sent her flying again but this time she caught herself. She tried to throw the chain around him but he dodged it, and she couldn't pull it back enough to receive a hit in the end with the flat side of his spear. She tumbled back. "Stop! I only JUST learned how to use this, you can't expect me to be able to fight you!" Piko growled. Hakudoshi jumped back up so he was floating in the air.

"If you wrap the chain around my spear and get it out of my hands you win. If I kill you, I win." Hakudoshi teased. "Plus I'm going easy on you."

Piko ran over to the branches of the tree, and climbed up it so he was almost as high as he was in the air. She jumped off and thrust the chain around his foot so it wrapped around, then yanked as hard as she could, and he crashed on the ground.

Angry that he was knocked down he got up and pounced on her, he raised his spear and slashed the side of her shoulder coughing her to scream out in pain.

'Naraku, make him stop' she begged in her head. Suddenly Hakudoshi stopped, glared at the hill where Naraku stood and started walking away. When he did Piko made the chain fly and wrap around the handle of the spear, pulling it to the ground.

"I win!" Piko gushed cheery and skipped up the hill.

"Not fair! You cheated!" Hakudoshi yelled at her, but she just looked back and stuck her tongue out at him. Naraku stifled a chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

**I kind of changed it so that even though Hakudoshi existed, the baby still went around and looked into the souls of monks to find the portal between this world and the next. It just fit!  
Anyways, here's the next chapter! Review, review, review!**

:)

"Did you make him stop?" Piko asked quietly as she walked behind Naraku, with Hakudoshi trailing far behind wanting to rip her apart.

"Yes."

Huh. Piko thought. So at least he still cared about her, even though he'd been putting her through hell. Soon enough they arrived back at the castle. It was almost dark now, probably around eight or nine, and being on the ledge of a random cliff at night gave Piko chills. But she was really eager to go see the view of the whole cliff in the dark. Everything was always a lot prettier at night. As Naraku went in the door Piko went to go turn but he jerked her wrist and brought her inside. "You're going to sleep now." He said. Not asked, said. Piko wistfully gazed back to the direction of where she was headed but groaned and walked inside. Inside was dark, and had no furniture. Just brown wooden floors and black walls, with small oil lanterns on them to keep the place illuminated. Piko stifled a yawn, and stretched her arms. She didn't want to sleep.

"Do I have to sleep?" She grimaced about thinking about sleeping in a weird room, in the dark with enemies everywhere. Naraku nodded and put a hand on her back and led her to a room that had a small mattress-like object in it with a small blanket. She put the chain link beside the bed. Reluctantly she let her yawn out, big and loud then slumped over in to the small bed. It was cozy, and much better then where she'd been sleeping for the past few days; on the ground or in someone's arms. Oh, and don't forget when she fell asleep on the giant demon cat. -.-

Naraku waited for her to get under the covers and comfortable before he left without saying a word. He slid the door shut and suddenly the oil lamp keeping the room lit on the wall eerily went out. Piko mentally shrugged and shut her eyes, asleep for God knows how long until... Rustle, slide.

She plopped up and peered into the darkness. Nothing moved and nothing made any noise, so Piko leaned her down but something grabbed her mouth and slid their hand across her back to grab her elbow.

"You're going to pay for what you did, you brat." Hakudoshi whispered harshly. Piko was about to ask what she did, when she was pushed off the cliff edge. She screamed as loud as she possibly could, hoping to be saved.

Okay, so I'm going to die... Okay, so... Uh. Piko thought awkwardly. As I've said before, she wasn't easily scared. She hit something hard and furry and instantly fainted from the adrenaline running through her. She awoke a few moments later.

"Is that Piko?"

"Think so."

"She's weird."

Finally she groggily leaned up and touched her head. "Hi." She said awkwardly, and looked up. They were far away from the mountain. "Hi. I hope you know we're going to question you like crazy as soon as we're on the ground." Miroku cheerily said. And they did.

"Okay, there's something I have to do, and I need your help. But you're not going to like it at all." Piko started, ignoring their questions. They stared at her with expectant faces, and she sighed.

"Okay. When you guys are in the mist, I was pulled out by a hand somewhere and the door to the shrine you guys were in slammed shut. I saw Hakudoshi there and he told me to get lost. But then I decided I needed to help you guys because I'd like to think we're friends now," she paused to smile, and started to whisper in Miroku's ear. "But then Naraku said to go back, and i ignored him. When I put myself in danger, he made Kagura and Hakudoshi stop fighting you guys." She whispered so softly that Miroku struggled to hear her.

"why did you whisper that to only him?" Sango asked, and smiled at her like she had two heads.

"Because he can hear me" She said simply. Miroku shifted spots on the cat, and whispered what Piko had told him to Kagome and Sango. They oh'd and nodded like they understood.

"So I need to go everywhere where he's doing something bad and stop it. I can change him... I know I can!" Piko smiled at everyone. Inuyasha broke the awkward silence

"KEH, you're forgetting who he is. He deserves to die! It's Naraku..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"And this is Piko. She's been so nice and good to us, Inuyasha and you know it. She came back to save us, when she could have ran away." Sango narrowed her eyes at the grumpy dog demon who keh'd.

'_Piko, I order you to stop this right now' Naraku bellowed._

'_You first' Piko thought back _and held up her pointer finger at her friends to show she'd be right back.

'_You're forgetting who owns who here. If you continue with your foolish plan, then you're not going to like the outcome.' He replied smoothly, without a hint of uncertainty in his tone. Piko trembled._

'_Try it.' _

"OKAY, so how do we track him?" Piko smiled at everyone.

"Are you kidding? We have a demon with us, he can smell him or any of his incarnations from a mile away!" Kagome said cheery, while tweaking Inuyasha's ear he gave her an 'I'm not your puppy' look.

"Alright, let's go then!" Shippo squeaked from on Piko's shoulder.

* * *

Soon enough they arrived at a place that smelt of Kagura and Hakudoshi. It was in a small village, except now it looked deserted because of villagers that fled.

"Okay you guys HAVE to stay here. Violence won't solve anything," Piko warned, then tapped Inuyasha's sheath, "Keep that thing in there!"

Inuyasha growled, "If we hear you're in trouble we're going in." He said with finality. Piko reluctantly nodded. There was a rather small shrine that had lights in it, that she stalked over too leaving everyone behind in the darkness.

'If you value your life, leave' Naraku ordered in a sing song voice, which Piko just ignored, and mentally waved her hand at him.

She entered the shrine and over heard a monk or something gasp, and then a clatter. Gasping sharply, she hid behind a load bearing pole, and peaked. There was a baby that looked allot like Hakudoshi that was on top of an old man gazing into his eyes. They both seemed entranced, while Kagura just stood there tapping her foot.

"I think the portal might lie here. But I'm not sure... let me look a little deeper" Hakudoshi's voice came from the baby. The baby raised its hand and started to go into the monks' eye. Piko wondered how that was possible, but didn't hesitate to come out of the shadows and lunge in front of the old man. She hit the baby off, and it fell to the floor.

It was really awkward. Piko was standing in front of the fainted monk on the floor, panting while Kagura stood there looking quite shocked and not knowing what to do, she'd scooped up the baby Hakudoshi and he glared at her.

"This is Naraku's ward?" Kagura nodded making a weird noise, and baby Hakudoshi whispered something to Kagura Piko guessed only she could hear.

"You're done hurting people!" Piko mumbled, tired. She hadn't slept very well the past few days, and really needed to take a bath.

"You're done stopping us." Kagura smirked, and took the feather out of her hair, just before waving it and sending an attack to Piko she knew all too well, Kagura dropped to the floor, gasping in pain like she was having a mini heart attack.

"Are you okay!?" Piko wailed, but didn't leave from the monk's side. He stirred and awoke a bit. Once he saw where he was, he gasped and staggered off. "Run outside. There's going to be a group of people by the pathway, just go them don't go anywhere else!" She ordered and he staggered off down the hall where the door was. Piko stood in the middle of the hallway to block any certain demons' *cough cough* Kagura and baby Hakudoshi, from getting to him. Finally when she heard his screams fade away, she ran and put her arm hesitantly on Kagura's back.

"Are you alright?" She asked sincerely.

'Leave Kagura, and take Piko with you. Don't let her get away!' Piko could hear Naraku's voice echoing from everyone.

Upon hearing that, Piko ran as fast as she could in the direction of the door, but was grabbed by Kagura. "You're not going anywhere, honey." Kagura glared at her, and led her out of the room. Piko pretended to be calm but as soon as they got outside and Kagura was airborne Piko jumped off the feather and landed on the ground with a thud. Without giving her pain a second thought she staggered over to Kagome and them, practically falling in the middle of them.

"Go monk," Miroku smiled, "You're safe now." The old man bowed his head in respect and ran off. With that, Piko fell asleep right there on the ground.

'_I'm coming now. And when I get there, you're seriously going to regret ever messing with me.' Naraku growled._


	8. Chapter 8

_**ANOOOOOOOTHER CHAPTER!!! (: My stories almost done :O this would be the first one I've ever completed in my whole life! Wouldn't that be cool? :D Anyways REVIEW PLEASE! I haven't got very many :( BUT THAT'S OKAY! ^^**_

When Piko awoke she was on a hill covered by a red and white chequered blanket, and under her head was something that was like a blanket over something really soft. She touched it softly before laying her head back on the pillow Kagome had brought from her world.

When she shut her eyes she saw Naraku's evil face, no matter how hard she tried. She trembled thinking about what he would do if he got his hands on her. She was, after all messing up his plans. Especially after recalling what baby Hakudoshi and Kagura were talking about last night – Portal between this world and the next? Jeez, the sounded important, she she'd ruined it. But she'd also felt proud of herself for saving a life. After deciding she wouldn't be able to get back to bed without having a nightmare, she threw the blanket off of her and stretched yawning widely. The remembered it- Naraku said he would be coming. Uh oh... She flew away from the hill and ran down to the village she recognized at Kayede's. Bursting through the hut door, she yelled "He's coming!"

When she opened her eyes she saw a family- a kid, a baby, and a cute couple surrounded by a small fire and eating fish. Oops! "Sorry!" She squealed and ran into the next hut. She recognized them immediately. "Hey! He's coming! Now! He told me that he was going to come!" Piko exclaimed, putting a hand on her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Naraku's coming?" Sango asked, and Piko nodded clearly flustered. Nothing he'd said before to her really settled in until this morning. Now she was nervous at what he'd say when he came.

"Relax. As long as you're with us we'll be prepared for anything." Inuyasha mumbled eating a fish. Piko hoped so.

*

The whole day Piko sat in the protection of the hut and didn't move. She stayed with Shippo and Kirara as everyone stayed out and watched. Inuyasha was clearly excited about the coming of his foe, he paced back and forth looking happily, but determined into the sky. After a few days everyone was restless. Piko couldn't go run in the fields while being safe anymore, and everyone had to be on their guard 21/7.

Finally sick of it, Piko squinted her eyes and thought deeply 'Naraku! Where are you? If you're going to come, COME!' but her mind stayed blank. Then suddenly she heard an echoing cackle.

"They're here!" She heard Naraku yelling. "Hakudoshi and Kana" He said in disappointment that it wasn't Naraku.

**

Inuyasha pulled his sword out, surrounded by his fateful gang by his side. Hakudoshi laughed, but it was cold and more like a sneer.

"You think you, a half demon and mere humans would even have a chance at defeating me?" He spat. Kana just stood silently beside him watching with a blank expression; as always.  
"KEH and you're just a kid!" Inuyasha roared back, and without thinking fired his wind scar. The yellow lighting flew towards Hakudoshi, but naturally, a purple barrier appeared right before it hit him. Hakudoshi planted his small velvet eyes on Inuyasha and smirked. Just then, giant roots and vines flew out of the ground to create a wall between Inuyasha's group, and Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha sent several wind scars towards it and sacred sutra's but nothing worked. The vines then started moving and wrapped themselves around Kagome lifting her high into the air.

Piko snapped from her day dream when she heard Kagome's high pitched girly scream. She leaned over and peeked out of the small doorway of the shack only to see the whole scene. Piko gasped and flew back in the shack hitting the wall. Piko leaned against it heaving for a second, and finally calmed down. Right when she did, a giant tentacle flew and broke its way through the door breaking it in its way. Attached to it, was Naraku. He was smirking at her with an extremely cocky expression.

"Told you I would come" He sneered and suddenly he lurched forward, the tentacle slowly dissolving into his skin again and he was completely normal looking again. Piko was kneeling on the ground and he was standing tall over her and looking down chuckling silently. Right behind him was the broken entrance of the shack, which was totally reachable. Without a second thought she crawled as fast as she could and stumbled out of the entrance, and into the nearby pathway, running as fast as she could out of the village.

Finally she thought she'd escaped him, when she was pushed to the ground, she hit it hands first, and as a result, got red burned hands, and scraped knees.

"Ah" She whispered looking at her hands and coming up before was pushed down again. She was there, on the ground looking up at Naraku with in intense expression, when he brought his hand to backhand her across the face. He was enjoying it. The hurt look on her face and how she'd been pushed to near tears, made him happy. He liked to punish her. Or at least that's what it looked like.

But she still thought she could change him.

Now adding to her knee and hand wounds, she had a large red bruise on the side of her face that consumed her whole cheek.

"Okay, stop!" Piko glared at him and stayed on the ground this time. Get up and be hit again? No way!

"Do you realize you may have ruined Kagura and the infants chances of finding the last sacred jewel shard?" Naraku asked with mock sweetness.

"Do you realize I'm on the ground bleeding, and my face feels like its gonna fall off?" Piko mimicked the same tone.

"And yet you still never cry. Why is that Piko?" She put a finger in her mouth and thought about it. It just never occurred to her. Instead of answering his question, she started inching further and further away from where he was standing.

"Okay you've punished me. I paid for what I did. You can leave now." Piko grumbled looking at the ground. Naraku laughed before she was swept up and he flew off.

******************

Kana looked up from the battle scene. She whispered something in Hakudoshi's ear, and he nodded. The wall of entangling braches before them slid back into the ground and everyone caught in it was released.

"I'm afraid we have to go now," Hakudoshi said.

"What? NO you're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha growled and jumped up to wind scar his barrier again.

"Our job here is done," Kana floated down and showed them her mirror, which showed Piko being taken away. "We don't need to be here anymore."

With that, Hakudoshi and Kana disappeared into the night.

"Aw, hell" Inuyasha said, looking at his feet


End file.
